


Earth 29

by timetravelingpalmer



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, hes in love with nate, other earth au, ray is an awkward gay nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetravelingpalmer/pseuds/timetravelingpalmer
Summary: When the Legends find themselves on another earth they run into a familiar face and Ray learns about his life on Earth 29.





	Earth 29

**Author's Note:**

> I've read like 50 of these fics but here's my version just for fun.

Nothing about being on the Waverider ever went according to plan. Everything they ever did was messy and fueled on disaster so it wasn’t a surprise that they somehow ended up out of their own timeline and on what Gideon said was Earth 29. 

After running diagnostics on the ship, Ray determined they would need a very specific piece of tech to find their way back into their earth's timeline. It just so happened that it was under the ownership of this earths Palmer Tech. 

So now, Ray, Sara, and Zari were walking down the streets of an unfamiliar city each clad in business attire for the purposes of going undercover to steal what they needed. 

“You look like Ava,” Zari said looking at Sara’s drab grey pantsuit. 

“Well that makes sense considering these are her clothes,” Sara shot back smartly. 

Zari looked as though she was about to question this but desired against it. “Do I really wanna know more?”

“Ehh. Probably not.”

“Umm guys,” Ray interrupted, pointing to the skyscraper above him. “Palmer Tech” was written in a much different font, the logo changed drastically from the one on earth one. “I think we are here.”

“Okay,” Sara sighed. “Remember, if we see the other versions of ourselves, we hide. We don’t need to ruin the timeline of this earth too.”

As they walked in they were stopped by the secretary at the front desk. “Mr. Palmer! I thought you went out on a business lunch.”

“Uhh.. it went well and we,” he gestured to the other girls with him who smiled and nodded awkwardly, “are going to continue discussing things in my office. So umm, yeah... that’s where we’ll be... okay bye!”

“Wow. Real smooth,” Sara said as soon as they were out of earshot. 

On the top floor of the building sat Rays office. The decor was nothing like what it was when he was CEO on his earth but luckily his workshop was organized the same so it was not hard to find the price of tech he was looking for. He pocketed it and headed for the elevator door with Sara and Zari. Finally a simple mission, he thought, jinxing himself because not even a second later the doors opened revealing Nate holding a small pink box behind them. 

Not their Nate. 

The other Nates eyes widened as they met Rays. It was obvious, that much like them, he hadn’t expected to see anyone here. 

“Oh! I was still expecting you to be on your lunch.”

Ray was at a loss for what to say. Seeing a familiar face threw him off guard. Especially Nate’s. 

“Well, uhh, it went well,” he managed to mutter out. 

“That’s great! You were so worried about it when you left the house this morning.”

The house, Ray thought, do we live together? 

He looked back and forth between Sara and Zari, trying to figure out what to do. 

“Oh! Sorry.” Nate said, stretching out his hand to shake theirs. “Let me introduce myself. I’m Nate Heywood-Palmer. Ray’s husband.”

Husband. 

Ray was 99% sure he blacked out. Someone could have slapped him and he wouldn’t have so much as flinched. He could feel the heat rising into his cheeks. He could almost hear the all-knowing grins spreading on both Sara and Zari’s faces. 

He has tried his best to keep his feelings for Nate a secret but it seems like everyone knew but him. Sara has pestered him at least once a day to ask him out already because, “Your pining is making me sick”.

He never told him because he didn’t think Nate would reciprocate his feelings but here they were married. 

Like really married, the vows, rings, houses, and mid day visits at work married.

He was pulled out of his trance when Nate, the other Nate, Ray chided himself, this isn’t real, waved a hand in front of his face. 

“You okay hun?” he asked.

Ray blinked a few times trying to get his bearings back. He couldn’t seem to get the sweet tone of Nate’s term on endearment to stop running through his head. “Yep! All good,” he said with a smile spread across his face. 

“Well I was hoping to drop this off before you finished your meeting.” He pulled up the box, “It’s one of the cupcakes from the bakery down the street. Made sure it was gluten free and everything. I thought it would be a good pick me up if the meeting went south and a nice surprise if it was a success.”

Oh my god that’s the sweetest thing in the world, Ray thought. Instead, of saying that a declaring his love for him he settled on just a simple “Thank you!” and took the box from his hands. 

Nate took a step even closer. Ray could barely breathe. 

“Okay, I gotta run.”

Then he did the unthinkable. Nate leaned over and planted a kiss on Ray’s cheek. Ray’s brain stopped working. His heart pounded so hard it probably cracked a rib. His cheeks were heating up so fast it felt like they were inches from the sun. 

“I have one more class to teach at the university but I should be home by dinner.” He turned and pressed the button on the elevator. 

“See ya later,” Ray said, finding his voice, as the doors open and Nate walked in, waving goodbye.

The second the doors closed Sara and Zari burst into peals of laughter. 

“You loovveee him,” Zari said in a sing song voice. 

“Oh my god.” Ray tried to make himself as small as possible. 

“Aww he brought you a gift Ray! How sweet!” Sara said, joining in on ‘let’s make fun of Ray time’ (a time that happens more then he would like it too).

Ray made his way to the elevator and pressed the button twenty times. He wanted to get off of this earth as soon as possible. Just because Nate loves him here didn’t mean his Nate felt the same way so there was no point in getting hung up on a relationship he wasn’t even in, even if it is what he wanted. 

“Not a word of this when we get on board,” he said trying to get them to take him seriously when his face was still beet red. 

The door opened and the three walked in and the elevator moved slowly down.

“Only if you ask out Nate,” Sara said with lips spread into a smirk. 

“No Sara.”

“C’mon you guys are literally married,” Zari said to Sara’s defense. 

“There are infinite earths. I’m sure there’s even more where Nate and I don’t even know each other. This is literally just chance.” Ray tries to disassociate himself. If he didn’t get attached he can’t get hurt. 

But God he couldn’t help himself. 

“But... even if that’s not the case you guys talking about it would just make it weird. Just please don’t say anything?” he asked. He knew neither one would listen to orders from him. 

“Fine.” Sara crossed her arms as the elevator doors spread open, “but you owe me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment if you enjoyed it.


End file.
